I'm a Barbie girl, in the real world
by ThisUsernameIsNowTaken
Summary: Barbie. That plastic doll which most little girls love. She lives a fanatical life... until now!
1. Chapter 1

"George! Give her back! George!" Alissa cried out. Alissa jumped up and tried to reach the doll which her older brother was dangling over her head. She was only 5!

"You're hurting her! Give Barbie back!" Alissa screamed.

"Guys keep it down. I can't concentrate when you are screaming like that." Dad said. Dad was an amazing inventor. He has never actually invented anything useful. All his projects seem to either malfunction or explode.

"Daddy! George took Barbie!" Alissa moaned, sitting down. She started to cry.

"George! Give her the Barbie back! You're a 13 year old boy, surely you don't need Barbie to live." Dad said, glaring at his son. "Then again George, you have a choice. You can either give it back to Alissa or you can play with it yourself." He bargained.

"She's a _her, _not an _it_!" Alissa scolded.

"Alright. You can play with _her_ yourself." He corrected.

"I'll play with it!" George exclaimed, much to every one's surprise. "It's better than seeing Alissa make Barbie and Ken go on excruciatingly slow dates. Honestly Dad, have you seen it? They just sit down and say in their ridiculous voices ;

'This spaghetti is very nice.'

'Yes I agree. Very nice spaghetti. Cheese?'" George mimicked in his pretend high voice and stupid low voice. Alissa burst into fresh tears.

"But I want to play!" Alissa screamed.

Dad whispered something in Alissa's ear and she stopped crying immediately. In fact, she started laughing. Not just a chuckle. Full on, rolling around laughing.

"Will you do it?" Dad asked, with a mischievous grin.

She nodded, grinning ear to ear. Alissa ran off and Dad disappeared down the ladder, back down to his lab.

George shrugged. He wanted to know the satisfaction of playing Barbie, why all the little girls were playing it.

He picked up Barbie and Ken.

"'Oh Ken! You look handsome tonight!'

'Thank you Barbie! Back at you! Do you want to get some chicken?'

'Yes! It's so tasty!'

'No! I meant to keep in a cage! I'm vegetarian.'" George said, imitating Alissa when she plays. He looked up to see Alissa hiding behind the large potted plant with Dad's filming camera! He threw the Barbie's down and Alissa pressed two buttons as she ran into her room.

George chased after her but as the door slammed shut, he knew his social life was ruined.

He was furious. He picked up Barbie and stormed into the lab.

"Dad." He said, anger in his voice.

"Shut up son! I am in the middle of an important experiment." Dad said, flapping his hand at his son.

George wandered round the lab, his father was in his corner where he tested his experiments and elixirs.

He picked up a flask containing a bright purple liquid.

'_Highly dangerous.' _

"Highly dangerous. Perfect." He muttered. He picked up another flask which contained a florescent green liquid.

'_Explosive.'_

He nodded, contently and turned both flasks around. The label which was hand-written by his father contained the exact same words.

_'If misused, severe injuries can occur and may result in death.' _

"Perfect." He muttered again.

He picked up the green liquid and poured half of it into the purple flask. It made a small '_Poof_!' and rather than turning a brown color, it turned bright red.

George picked up the flask which now held red liquid and picked up Barbie. He dipped her, head first into the flask.

Nothing.

His shoulders sagged in disappointment.

So her lay the now slightly wet Barbie in a nearby sink and poured the liquid onto her perfect head.

'_POOF_!' A cloud of red, green and purpled smoke flew everywhere and small sparks came shooting out the cloud.

"Aaah!" George exclaimed.

"George!" Dad exclaimed, rugby tackling his son to the floor as the room became flooded with the multi-colored smoke.


	2. Chapter 2

George stood up and rubbed his head. What happened? He coughed.

"George?" His father said from on the floor.

"Yeah?" He replied.

"What happened?" He asked, wearily standing up.

"Umm... I was angry at Alissa so I took her Barbie doll and yeah..." George trailed off. There was no need for any more explanation because it was quite clear that he had used chemicals to blow the doll up.

George wandered round the lab after his father had rushed to see if his experiment had worked.

"Dad! Dad!" George shouted.

"What? My project was going so well until you keep disturbi-" Dad said, stopping mid-sentence when he saw what George was looking at.

"Oh my gosh!" Dad said.

There before them both was a girl. A normal-looking teenage girl. She looked about 18 and had straight blond hair and she was wearing a very mini pink skirt and a tight, short pink top. Her breasts were... rather large. Her eyelids were covered in blue eyeshadow and her lips were smeared with shiny pink lipstick. Her eyes were shut and she looked unconscious.

"Is she alive?" George asked.

He knelt down and touched her face. It felt soft.

Suddenly, her eyes burst open and she abruptly sat upright.

"Who are you?" She asked. Her voice was very feminine which surprised George a lot even though he could obviously tell that she was a girl.

"I'm George." George said. "This is my Dad, Benjamin, and you are?" George asked, rather confidently.

"I don't know." She said as George helped her up. She straightened out her skirt even though there wasn't very much to straighten.

"How old are you?" Dad asked.

"I don't know." She replied.

"You don't know, or you can't remember?" Dad asked.

"I don't know. Now I'm starving so, can I get something to eat or are you two just going to keep asking me questions to which I don't know the answer to?" She asked, impatiently tapping her foot.

"Umm.. Let's go upstairs then." Dad said, hesitantly. He turned to George. "Best hide Alissa from her though." He whispered. George nodded in agreement.

"This house is nice." The girl said, stretching her arms out.

"Thank you." Dad said, awkwardly.

"Tea or coffee?" George asked her as he went over to the kettle.

"Coffee please. Extra shot please. I'm exhausted." She said, sitting down on the island in the middle of the pristine kitchen.

"Coming right up." George replied.

Dad went to the fridge and pulled out some sandwiches. He lay them in front of the girl who hungrily started eating.

"So, where did you come from?" Dad asked, sitting next to her.

"Umm.. I'm not sure." She replied, reaching out for her coffee which George presented to her. "I know it's strange, just I don't remember _anything_. I mean, I know what things are. I know how to speak, but _everything_ about myself has totally gone from my mind."

"Ok, George, go see what Alissa's doing but _don't_ talk to her." Dad ordered.

George ran off towards Alissa's room leaving his freshly brewed coffee behind.

"So, I have a theory." Dad started, his voice low.

"What is it?" She asked him, sipping some of her coffee.

"You are Barbie." Benjamin said.

"What?" She said, as if she could not believe it. She seemed to process it but then quickly shook away whatever she was thinking.

"I know it sounds absurd, but it could be true. I mean think about it. George was mucking around will a doll which looks like you. You look too perfect to be true. I mean, honestly. It all adds up." He explained.

"You think I look perfect?" She asked. His face turned red with embarrassment.

"I umm didn't ... mean it like... yeah.." He stuttered.

"No, no, no.'' She said quickly. "I think you're perfect. You're theory is logical as well." She said gently.

"Well..." He shook his head. "So, there is a way to change you back."

"What?" Barbie exclaimed.

"You know, back into a doll." He explained, slowly as if she was a baby.

"I know! I don't want to be changed back. I like it here. You and your son are nice. Could I not stay here a bit. Please?" She pleaded.

"Fine. But people may get suspicious if you're name was Barbie. So, we would have to change it. Any names you like?" He asked her.

"Tori, Ana, Maria." She said, counting on her fingers, even though there were only three.

Benjamin thought for a while. "Ana." He said, finally.

"Ok, Ana it is. Now, can I meet this Alissa now?" She asked.


End file.
